Zimní pohádka
by Grencle
Summary: Čarodějové a lyžování? Taky vám tyhle dvě slova nejdou dohromady do jedné věty? To ovšem neznáte pravou povahu každoročních zimních výletů, které pořádá Ginny Weasleyová. Jednou se jí dokonce poštěstí, že na jednom ze svých tajných výletů potká známou tvř


Tohle milovala, hnát se s větrem o závod dolů po zasněžené stráni. Jenom ona, její lyže a sněhové vločky, které se jí nestačily vyhýbat, a tak se jí zaplétaly do dlouhých rudých vlasů a studily ji na tváři.

Doma řekla, že se jede podívat za kamarádkou do Francie. Pochybovala, že by kdo z její obrovské rodiny pochopil, kam a na co se to vlastně chystá. Znalosti kouzelnické komunity Velké Británie nesahaly dál než prstíček za hranice jejich vlastního světa. O životě v Evropě nebo vůbec o mudlech toho věděli velice málo.

Rozhodně by Ginny Weasleyovou nepustili, kdyby tušili, že si koupila **letenku** do jedné malé zemičky přímo v srdci Evropy a že tam jede **lyžovat**. Tatínek by si hned běžel pro zápisník a atlas, aby si poznamenal nový poznatek, maminka by jí vybavila jídlem na rok v Antarktidě a její "velcí" bratři by se buď smáli nebo by jim to bylo jedno. Ne, tohle si Ginny rozhodně nemohla dovolit, letenku z Heathrow si kupovala last minute a už dávno se rozhodla, že tohle udrží jako naprosté tajemství. O jejích zimních výletech do hor věděl jen Charlie, jediný z bratrů, který měl alespoň trochu dobrodružného ducha.

Ano, tento pobyt v Jizerských horách nebyl jejím prvním, před několika lety jí bráška Charlie našel zajímavou brigádu daleko od domova a tehdy čtrnáctiletá Ginny, která si právě dokončila přípravný kurz u madame Pomfreyové, se té příležitosti bez zaváhání chopila. Její práce měla spočívat v ošetřování anglických a německých turistů, kteří se zranili při svých aktivitách na strmých stráních. Tuto práci si i přes jisté obtíže a prvotní nedůvěru členů horské služby oblíbila.

Byla sice pravda, že když poprvé vylezla z letadla a slyšela kolem sebe tu zvláštní a absolutně neznámou řeč, přála si obrátit se zpět. Jakmile však uviděla zasněžené pláně a lidi, kteří po nich bláznivě vysokou rychlostí a neskutečně elegantně sjížděli dolů, změnila názor a do celé země i do toho zimního sportu se rázem zamilovala.

Nepřestávalo ji udivovat, že se nikdo nikdy nepozastavil nad faktem, že muž, který měl podle všech vyšetření zlomenou nohu, se během pár minut její péče postavil na nohy a bez sebemenších obtíží odešel po svých. Vždycky to svedla na omyl a ji samotnou nikdo nikdy nepodezíral. Naopak, říkali o ní, že má zázračné ruce a prosili ji, aby každou zimní sezónu jezdila alespoň na pár týdnů. A tak Ginny její malé čarování bez povšimnutí procházelo a po večerech brala od kamarádů z horské služby lekce lyžování.

Teď už tu byla počtvrté a sama elegantně kličkovala po tmou zahaleném kopci a smála se při vzpomínce na čtrnáctiletou dívku, které to před několika lety všechno připadalo jako neznámá magie. Zatnula zuby a plně se soustředila na pohyb nohou a na svou rovnováhu, přiblížila se k nejobtížnějšímu místu celé sjezdovky. Upravováním rolby tu vznikal nebezpečný a těžko viditelný skokánek, který se dal zdolat jen jediných způsobem, přeskočením. Zatnula zuby, pokrčila se v kolenou a připravila se na to, že se její tělo každým okamžikem vymrští do vzduchu.

Dopadla bezpečně na obě lyže a úlevně si vydechla. I když už tuhle sjezdovku znala zpaměti, nikdy se nepřestala obávat Lomeného skokánku, jak se místu přezdívalo.

Už, už se chtěla vrátit ke svým oblíbeným obloučkům, když těsně za sebou uslyšela skřípot lyží o sníh a vyděšený výkřik. Bleskově uhnula a vší silou zastavila a o moment později děkovala své prozřetelnosti, protože na místo, kudy předtím jela, dopadla ztemnělá postava a při pádu zařvala podruhé. Muž, protože jeho výkřik se rozhodně nepodobal hlasu žádné ženy, kterou kdy Ginny viděla, se ještě chvíli sunul po svahu s nohama v nepřirozeném úhlu a potom se s dalším výkřikem zastavil.

Ginny se po paměti natáhla po služebním mobilu a pomalu sjela k tomu idiotovi. Neměl tu co dělat a ona doopravdy netušila, jak se dostal na kopec, když lanovka už byla pár hodin zavřená. Přivolala horskou službu a sama se ve tmě pokoušela zjistit, co se tomu šílenému lyžaři stalo. Během chvíle se objevil červený skútr a Ginny jen zaregistrovala, že se neznámému muži rozšířily oči překvapením, když jí reflektor ozářil tvář.

Kývla na kamaráda za řídítky a spěšně se vydala dolů ze sjezdovky. Přes halas motoru by bylo zbytečné něco křičet a navíc oba věděli, že Ginny zatím dole na stanici připraví pro toho pitomce lůžko. Ještě než však stačila odjet, měla dojem, že slyšela muže promluvit. Vyděsilo ji to víc, než jeho náhlé zjevení. Doufala, že se jí to jenom zdálo, protože řekl:

"Weasleyová?"

****

Celou cestu dolů ze svahu se Ginny přesvědčovala, že se jí to jen zdálo, a když na stanici připravila vše pro příjem pacienta, rychle se vytratila pryč. Měla už po službě a bezpečně věděla, že její kolegyně zvládnou toho chlápka samy. Taky se s ním netoužila znovu potkat, bála se, že by mohla zjistit, že se jí to třeba nezdálo. Mohla se jen doma v klidu uložit ke spánku a doufat, že ji k němu ráno nepřidělí.

Když se v brzkých ranních hodinách vyhrabala z postele, připadalo jí, že to všechno byl jen zmatený sen. Ukonejšená tou představou sebrala všechny síly a po řádné hygieně se doplazila na stanici. Jako obvykle ji tam přivítali hrnkem vařícího kafe a složkami jejích stálých i nových pacientů.

"Někdo nový?" zeptala se Marka, zatímco si dopřávala doušky lahodné černé tekutiny.

"Jenom ten, cos ho našla včera večer," oznámil nevzrušeně a dál se věnoval luštění jedné ze svých oblíbených křížovek. "Cos tam vlastně dělala?"

Ginny strnula a vycmrndala trochu svého vzácného kafe na bílou podlahu. Pohodlná představa zmateného snu se jí zbortila jako domeček z karet.

"Lyžovala jsem," dostala ze sebe nakonec. "Mimochodem, já tam jezdit můžu, on tam neměl co dělat." Dokončila a významně si poklepala na malý erbík Horské služby na svém pracovním saku. Marek jenom něco zamručel a dál si jí už nevšímal.

Ginny popadla složky do jedné ruky a velký kafáč do druhé a vyrazila za pacienty. Rozmýšlela si, jestli má nejprve jít k tomu známému neznámému, ale nakonec se rozhodla zařadit ho až jako posledního. Ani nenahlédla do složky, aby zjistila jméno, snad ze strachu, že někdo objevil její tajemství, desky zařadila nakonec štůsku.

****

V ruce jí zbývala jen jedna složka, ručičky hodinek už ukazovaly k polednímu a žaludek jí svíral hlad a částečně i strach. Nevěděla, čeho se přímo bojí, jestli toho, že se provalí její lež nebo nepříjemného setkání.

Roztřesenýma rukama otevřela nazelenalé desky a vkročila do posledních dveří. Černé panenky jí putovaly po papíře a hledaly jméno, když na něm ale spočinuly...

"Weasleyová!" ozval se nemile známý hlas.

"Draco Malfoy!" Zůstala Ginny stát ve dveřích a vykolejeně zírala na blonďáka na posteli s nohou na kladce. "Co tu, ksakru, děláš?"

****O několik dní později****

"No taaaak," protáhl Malfoy a pokoušel se na Ginny udělat smutné oči. "Sundej mi z nohy tu strašnou věc!"

Ginny se na něj jen posměšně šklebila. Za těch pár dní, co Draca ošetřovala, dospěli k jakémusi míru. Rozhodně si nepadali do náručí, kdykoli se spatřili, ale Ginny už se nebála, že by se její tajemství provalilo. To bylo ale částečně i proto, že mladý Malfoy netušil, že tu o nějaké tajemství jde.

"Už jsem ti říkala, že nemůžu," pochichtávala se. "Tu nohu máš v sádře, aby se ti uzdravila. Copak ty jí nechceš mít zdravou?"

Zašišlala na něj jako na malé dítě a viděla, jak se mu v tváři vypjaly svaly.

"Mohla bys mi jí uzdravit během pár vteřin!" zvolal.

"A nikdo z doktorů by si nevšiml, že tu bezstarostně hopkáš po pokoji?!" ušklíbla se sarkasticky a dál si stále něco zapisovala.

"Tak mi alespoň dej hůlku!" požadoval Draco zoufale.

"Tu už asi dávno vyhodili," utrousila a koutkem oka sledovala jeho panickou hrůzu.

****Po týdnu****

"No taaaak," protáhl Draco. Za ten týden, co ležel na stanici horské služby s nohou v sádře se ta věta stala jeho rituálním pozdravem. "Dej mi alespoň tu hůlku!"

"Lež a mlč," odpověděla mu Ginny. "Nemám, nedám!"

**** O pár dní později****

"No taaa..."

"Zmlkni, nebo ti přičaruju menstruaci!"

**** Ke konci druhého týdne****

"Neflirtuj tady se mnou, Malfoyi, když se ti tady snažím povolit kladku," okřikla Ginny už po několikáté blonďatého dotěrného pacienta. "Tvrdil jsi, že tě ta noha brní!"

Snažila se znít ostře, ale bylo slyšet, jak se jí na rty dral úsměv. Nejhorší na ošetřování Malfoye začalo být, že jí to dokonce i bavilo.

"Nebrní, jen jsem chtěl, abys přišla blíž."

S rukama stále na provazu otočila překvapeně hlavou. Řekl to tak nějak jinak, zněl tak... vážně. Podívala se mu do obličeje, vlastně poprvé za celý jeho "pobyt". Nikdy si nevšimla, že má Draco Malfoy takhle modré oči.

***O dalších pár týdnů později***

"Poslyš, Weasleyová..." Uslyšela hned, jak přišla do jeho pokoje. Ani snad nechtěla vědět, co jí chce říct. Jenom utrousila:

"Splní se ti sen, sundají ti sádru a vrátí ti všechno vlastnictví, tedy i tvou hůlku."

Vlastně ani nevěděla, proč byla najednou tak příkrá. Ošetřování, co na začátku vypadalo jako mučení, se změnilo v docela dobrou zábavu a blonďatý pacient dokázal být velice milým společníkem. Než by se nad tím ale zamýšlela, raději to přisoudila faktu, že už zítra odjíždí zpátky domů.

Nastala chvilka ticha, Ginny mlčela, protože mluvit nechtěla a Draco vypadal, že netušil, co říct.

"Ginny?" vypravil ze sebe Draco nakonec. Tázavě pozvedla obočí. "Brní mě noha, mohla bys mi, prosím, povolit kladku?"

Pokrčila rameny a pomalu k němu přešla. Doopravdy nechápala, proč šla, jako by vážila každý krok, a proč vlastně vůbec šla. Věděla přece, musela to tušit, že ho žádná noha nebrní.

Natáhla se po provazu, ale ještě než se mohla dotknout kličky, silné ruce ji stáhly dolů na postel. Napůl ležela na Dracově hrudi a ke svému překvapení zjistila, že jí to ani trochu nevadí. Upřeně se jí díval do očí a Ginny si uvědomila, že ani to jí nevadí. Přišlo to tak najednou a přece nevtíravě a pomalu, jako by to stálo za dveřmi celé věky. Ginny pochopila svou špatnou náladu a příkrost i svíravý pocit strachu, který se jí od rána hromadil v žaludku.

"Proč nic neříkáš?" zašeptal Draco tiše a Ginny se spokojeně usmála. Tak vyrovnaně a klidně se necítila už dlouho. Kdyby si dala tu námahu a pátrala ve své mysli, zjistila by, že od toho večera u Lomeného skokánku. Teď ale jen seděla a vesele se usmívala.

"Jsem unavená ...od mluvení," šeptla v odpověď. Dracovy ruce ji jemně pohladily po pažích a přitáhly si ji ještě blíž. Ještě napůl překvapeně zjistila, že jí nevadí ai fakt, že má rty jen několik centimetrů od Dracových. Jeho teplý dech ji zašimral po tváři, když zašeptal:

"Dobrá, tak tedy nebudeme mluvit..."


End file.
